


夜色撩人（完整版）

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 朝耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431





	夜色撩人（完整版）

(上)

看上去这是个迷人的夜晚。

会场播放着布里顿的间奏曲系列之三——月光。那些音符带着古典音乐惯有的优雅在四周缓缓流动，像是在歌颂这独具情调的夜色。豪华的宴会厅中间，身着英式晚礼服的小姐和上流绅士们合着音乐在翩翩起舞。

亚瑟端着一杯红酒坐在会场的角落，双腿优雅地交叠着，虽然摇晃红酒的姿势缓慢而矜持，但他的眼神却是一贯的深邃。

穿着燕尾服的侍者端着托盘路过，经过这位绅士身边时，二人交换了一个默契的眼神。年轻的侍者低下头，佯装收拾着桌上的酒杯。

“sir，目前为止，一切正常。”

亚瑟点了点头，伸手调整了一下微型耳麦，果然，并未有任何杂音出现。

事实上，他可不是来参加酒会的。

今夜，是伦敦久负盛名的Wettin家族举办的慈善晚宴。按照今晚的流程，除了为宴会筹集善款，还将展示韦廷家族的传世珍宝——名为“风暴之眼”的黑珍珠。传说这颗珍珠重达6磅5盎司，是韦廷家族于十九世纪的海航中发现，因这珍宝的庇佑，家族生意蒸蒸日上，开始了长达百年的富庶史。

而他，亚瑟.柯克兰，作为英署警察局最年轻有为的警长，今夜的任务，便是保护这颗“风暴之眼”的安全，同时缉拿怪盗——“夜色”。

想到这个令人头痛的麻烦人物，亚瑟不禁烦躁地用手指推了推眉心。自他上任以来，就听说过这个神秘怪盗的无数传说。有人说他来自英国某贵族阶级，因为每次他所偷盗的珍宝都是来自上流阶层，否则不管这宝物多么值钱，他都不会多瞧一眼。有人说他来自神秘的印第安部落，通晓巫术和变脸，因为从没有人一睹他的真容。还有人说“夜色”的传说根本是子虚乌有，是那些惯犯为了推卸责任想出来的障眼法...

虽然众说纷纭，但是亚瑟可以确定，“夜色”此人，真实存在。想到自己那些被他耍的团团转的前辈们，亚瑟的嘴角微微翘了起来。

今晚，就让我来终结这迷人夜色的传说吧。

 

间奏曲变了调，虽然依旧是夜曲风格，但在这首曲子中所表现出来的显然不是一个迷人的月夜。那音阶中流淌着的情调孤独，浸着淡淡的沮丧和阴郁，即便是月亮只能更加渲染出四周的黑暗。

随着音乐的变幻，亚瑟的视线里出现了一抹亮色。

那是一个穿着高叉旗袍的东方女子，长发高高地盘起，用一根碧玉的发簪妆点，有几根青丝调皮地落在额前，微微烫了卷。长眉入鬓，杏眼含春，唇若含丹，眼角眉梢尽是撩人风情。那绣着牡丹花重瓣的旗袍开叉处，一双修长的玉腿若隐若现。

亚瑟觉得喉咙有些干涩，他掩饰性的举杯呷了口红酒，但是视线却不自觉地追逐着这个女子。她真的美。

就算隐没在这一堆贵族名媛中，依旧是那么的不同，就像那颗“风暴之眼”。

“美丽的小姐，可以邀请你共舞一曲吗？”

鬼使神差般的，亚瑟觉得控制不住自己的腿，不知何时他已经来到了那名东方美人跟前。

美人抬头看着他，那双美丽的金铂色眼眸似乎带着一丝惊讶与疑惑。

离近了看，这诱惑更致命。那瑰丽的眼眸像荡漾的琥珀色的海，只一眼，就仿佛把亚瑟的灵魂都吸了进去。

亚瑟听到了心跳紊乱的声音，那一瞬间他甚至忘了此行的初衷。他绅士而拘谨地行了一礼，然后做出了一个邀请的手势。

玫瑰色的唇角荡漾开一丝若有若无的笑意，那勾人的眼尾微微挑起，美人轻轻地伸手，搭上了亚瑟向上摊开的手掌。

 

中提琴与大提琴轻声合奏，那和声里纠缠着夜之狂想曲。在舞池中央随着音乐踏着流畅的舞步，亚瑟觉得自己醉了。就像喝了窖藏多年的罗曼尼红酒，因这莫名的微醺，他整个人飘飘悠悠的。

鼻端传来醉人的芬芳，像是来自神秘的紫罗兰藤蔓，又像盘旋着夜莺的玫瑰园。手中的腰肢是那么不盈一握，那拂在颈侧的青丝是那么的撩人心弦。

沉醉之余，亚瑟不忘注意着耳麦里的声音，依旧没什么异常，看来今晚“夜色”不会出现了？

“...柯克兰先生。”

如莺啼般悦耳的声音唤回了他的思绪，眼前的美人似笑非笑地注视着他，洁白如玉的美丽面庞上浮着浅浅的红晕，勾勒出致命的诱惑。

感受到那青葱般的柔荑在他颈后缓慢地画着圆圈，闻着似有若无的醉人香味，亚瑟觉得自己的理智开始一点一点远去。他不容置喙地牵起女子的手，走向了宴会厅一侧的阳台。

刚一拉上窗帘，他就迫不及待地揽紧了那柔软的腰肢，吻住了那令人神魂颠倒的唇瓣。

她柔软的唇比布丁更甜美，比玫瑰更芬芳。这一吻，浅酌便止。

结束了并不缠绵的一吻，亚瑟有些意犹未尽，但还是想维持自己的绅士风度，他那深情明亮地双眸直视着眼前的佳人，似乎在征求对方的允许。

眼前的美人像猫一样狡黠地笑了，她舔了舔自己好看的唇，然后用手指轻轻点了点。

那玫瑰色的唇一开一合，口型俨然是“KISS”。

受到这无声的邀请，亚瑟终于不再犹豫，他拥紧了怀中甜美身躯，深深地吻了下去。

然而后颈突然一阵陌生的酸麻，他脑中一片模糊，晕了过去。

之后，一个冷漠的声音响起。

“柯克兰先生，你输了。”

 

再次醒来的时候浑身都是酸疼的，亚瑟睁开模糊的视线，才发现这里是个封闭的房间。

看样子废弃好久了。

想移动身体，才发现根本动弹不得。身体一阵酸麻，手部有着隐隐血液不通的不畅快感。亚瑟低头一看，才发现自己被绳索紧紧捆在了椅子上。

这是...？他努力回想着之前发生的一切，记忆的尽头是...

“柯克兰先生。”清润好听的声音突兀地出现。

亚瑟下意识抬头看去，眼前是那个宴会中令他一见钟情的东方美人。

“...或者，该称呼柯克兰警官？”

那穿着高叉旗袍的曼妙身姿缓缓向他走来，高跟鞋踩在地上，发出蹬蹬的响声。可是，哪里不对。

这声音如此好听，可明显是来自一个男人的啊？

不好的预感让他浑身一震。

“...你就是...‘夜色’？”

“没错。”美人浅浅地笑了，可是那美丽的眼瞳中却毫无笑意，“或者，你可以称呼我为‘王耀’。”

“你就不怕我出去以后逮捕你？”亚瑟有些咬牙切齿，千算万算，没料到“夜色”如此狡猾，竟然对他用了美人计，而他还对此甘之如饴。

“这世上早没有‘王耀’这个人存在了。我怕什么。”王耀弯下腰，用修长的手指浅浅的描绘着亚瑟英俊的脸庞，“再说。你出的去吗？宝贝。”

亚瑟暗暗地用双手使劲，想要挣脱那绳索，可是身体竟然意外地使不上力气。而且令他感到泄气的是，即便到了如此地步，他对王耀的接近还是会不可抑制的心动。

“...你究竟想干什么，风暴之眼，我不会让你拿到的。”

“真抱歉，我已经拿到了，警官。”王耀挑眉，那手指顺着他的面庞向下缓缓游移。

“...该死的。”亚瑟心内有些懊悔，他是睡了多久？

眼前的美人又笑了，像是绽放的红罂粟。

“那么，接下来是属于我们两人的时间了，柯克兰警官。”

 

不知哪里传来了间奏曲之四，如暴雨般的音符不断地坠落，像是亚瑟如今的心境。看来，还在宴会的这座大楼之内吗？

亚瑟的礼服和裤子已经被剥掉，凌乱地扔到了一旁，但是领结却还打得整整齐齐。不知道是出于王耀的恶趣味，还是仅仅是为了羞辱他。

“我一定会逮捕你。”亚瑟沉着声音，试图威胁眼前危险的美人。

“在逮捕我之前，你说不定已经死了。宝贝。”依旧踩着宴会上的高跟鞋，王耀露出风情万种的一笑，手中的皮鞭唰得甩出，带出的风声让亚瑟心头一震，下意识偏开了头。

王耀对他的反应仅仅冷冷一笑，下一秒，那皮鞭就恶狠狠地甩落在了他的身上。

皮肉被抽打的痛苦让亚瑟不自禁闷哼出声，但仅仅是一秒。下一秒，他就咬牙忍住了。作为一个警官，不能在罪犯的面前暴露出软弱的一面。

“爽吗，宝贝？”

接连不断的鞭子像雨点，合着那暴风骤雨的音符，让亚瑟浑身发颤。但他依旧倔强地咬着牙。

但相应的，遭受疼痛的同时，竟然有种隐秘的，不可言说的快感。这发现让亚瑟大为吃惊。

作为传统的英国绅士，他自小在式贵族学校长大，管理严苛，犯了错误会受到严厉的鞭笞。眼下，这被皮鞭挥打的感觉让他有些回到了旧时的记忆中。畏敬的同时，竟然藏着些许的怀念。

眼前的美人香汗淋漓，青丝已经全部散落，那踩着凳子的修长玉腿完全暴露于空气中，和那挥散着的甜香一起侵蚀着他的理智。

下身完全违背他意志般地勃然而起。

“...有反应了？”王耀扯着亚瑟的领结将他轻轻拉向了自己，那微笑的红唇在亚瑟眼中像是诱惑的红苹果。

不行，这个人，是“夜色”，是我要逮捕的罪犯。

但理智很快就被眼前这个恶魔美人撕成了碎片。

王耀跨坐在他身上，低头吻住了他的唇。

这个吻不同于他之前带着绅士礼仪的吻，完全满含着色欲。那香艳的小舌头狡猾地来回游移，在他的口腔翻搅滚动，抵死缠绵，简直比法式热吻还要刺激。而王耀的旗袍因为这个动作已经撩上了大腿根部，那白花花的大腿刺激着亚瑟的视线。最要命的是，他还不断地轻轻磨蹭着那一点。

这个该死的妖精...

下身热到要爆炸，然而王耀却始终不给他满足。只是在那入口轻轻磨蹭和接吻。

“想要么...柯克兰警官。”甜美的声音在耳畔低低的响起，因这折磨，亚瑟几乎控制不住想要把这妖精狠狠地揉进自己身体里，操他个十回八回。

“...我会...逮捕你。”用力按下了自己内心的躁动，亚瑟喘着气，咬牙别开了头。

王耀低声地笑了。

他侧头亲了一下亚瑟红透的脸，然后站了起来。

“那么，再会了，柯克兰警官。”那狡黠的笑容依旧像狸猫一样，狡猾而美艳。临走前，王耀将那修长的手指放在唇畔，给了他一个飞吻。

“我等着你报这一箭之仇。”

房间里只剩下了淡淡的香气。

亚瑟闭着眼不断喘息，他恨极了这个可恶的妖精。

我一定会抓到你的，等着瞧。

（中）  
这真是奇耻大辱。

亚瑟.柯克兰，英署警察局最年轻的警长，手下破获奇案无数，在地方就任不过两年便调来了伦敦总部，这也破了英署警局十年来的记录。然而，就是这样一个令所有罪犯闻风丧胆的人物，竟然栽在了怪盗“夜色”手里。

最糟糕的是，他还对这个狡猾的罪犯一见钟情了。

想到那香艳到令人回味的夜晚，亚瑟的脑中不禁有热流涌过。在身体产生不该有的反应之前，他及时按压住了那些躁动着的绮丽念头。

不过，虽然经历了奇耻大辱，甚至还被对方剥光了衣物绑在凳子上，但也不是毫无收获。  
至少知道了“夜色”的姓名——王耀。一个典型的中国人的名字。

然而，在翻阅过档案室所有登记在册的中国人资料后，亚瑟的眉头深深皱了起来。

....根本就一无所获。

“这世上早没有‘王耀’这个人存在了。我怕什么。”

那微微勾起的美丽红唇中，泄露的话语仿佛近在耳畔。

这话语中有七分冷漠，三分绝望。

他到底经历了什么？又有什么样的故事？他为什么要偷盗那些珍宝？那双金铂色的瞳孔中的感情为什么会让人那么捉摸不透？

这些谜团纠结在一起，让亚瑟烦躁地叹了口气。

虽然放下豪言一定要将“夜色”缉拿归案，但就连他自己也无法否认，这个神秘的东方美人就像未知的哈特勒斯角一样，深深地吸引着他，让他想要掀开对方那层朦胧的面纱一探究竟。

办公桌上的内线电话突然响了起来。

“您好，这里是New Scotland Yard伦敦警察厅....”

“亚瑟，出事了。”

电话里是亚瑟的上司伊丽莎白那平板得毫无感情的声音。

亚瑟心里咯噔一声。一般这个无趣的女人直接打电话来他办公室，说明一定是发生了重大案情。不会是....？

“‘夜色’出现在了大英图书馆，盗走了馆藏的Wettin家族史卷。”

“馆藏家族史？”

真的很奇怪，这种东西也不是什么奇珍异宝，“夜色”冒着这么大的风险盗走它有什么用呢？

“不过好消息是...由于图书馆昨天刚挪用作英法文化交流展览馆，安保十分严密，因此在‘夜色’逃离之前警卫们已经将图书馆层层包围。”

“..那他人呢？”

“谁？”

“‘夜色’。”

“还没抓到，但只是时间问题。”

“...........”

“亚瑟....亚瑟？”

听筒那边只有嘟嘟的忙音。伊丽莎白诧异地挑了挑眉，然后挂断了电话。

这个亚瑟怎么了，今天好像不太对劲啊。

算了，年轻人积极点是好事，反正大英图书馆刚好申请了警察厅的支援。

 

Astra警车带着刺耳的警笛声赶到，车门一开，一身制服的高挑身影就出现在了当地，吸引了很多明里暗里的目光。

没空理会那些好奇打量的目光，亚瑟的浓眉紧紧蹙在一起，他的心跳到现在都还无法平复。事实上，连他自己也说不清这种情绪是什么，是将要抓捕“夜色”的兴奋，还是即将见到那个人的期待？

“sir，难得见您穿制服，很帅嘛。”

年轻的助手向亚瑟行了个礼，调皮地吐了吐舌头。

“...现在是什么情况？”亚瑟对这夸赞有些不置可否，他现在满心里都是那个怪盗的事情。

“大不列颠图书馆，从里到外，从皮到内脏，已经被我们的人层层包围。”助手看样子有些兴奋，就连多日熬夜带着深重黑眼圈的双眼都亮了起来。

“sir，这次我们一定能立大功。”

亚瑟没有回话，只是沉默地打量了一下四周。加上图书馆本身的安保警卫，四周已经被数百辆车子包围，警察们半跪在地，用枪瞄准了夜色中的图书馆。左近已经拉好了警备线，明亮的探照灯和红外线不停地照射在复古的穹顶。

真是难得一遇的大阵仗，亚瑟心里默默苦笑。

“那边有动静.....！”

眼尖的助手发现一个黑影从二楼的玻璃窗一闪而过。

瞬间，带着难闻气味的气体从附近的数十杆枪中喷出，目标便是二楼那隐隐约约的人影。

“..sir。”

将一块手帕递给不断咳嗽的亚瑟，助手的脸上表情有些抱歉。

“这是什么东西？还有，怎么没我的命令就擅自行动？”

亚瑟将手帕捂在口鼻上深吸了一口气，那头晕目眩的感觉顿时得到了缓解。同时，他的心里泛起了疑惑，刚刚的弹药里装的是...？

“是一些逼供水和麻醉剂。”助手有些为难地开口，“伊丽莎白女士的命令，她要求无论如何也要活捉‘夜色’。”

“这个疯女人...”亚瑟难得地爆了句粗口，他将腰间的微型手枪别好，然后打开了传呼机。

“现在所有人停止行动，我将亲自把‘夜色’捉拿归案。”

“可是sir...”

没理会助手带着担忧的目光，亚瑟潇洒地挥了挥手，然后隐没进了朦胧的夜色中。

看着那帅气离去的背影，助手不禁连声感叹。

“不愧是sir啊，单枪匹马面对这么危险的怪盗也能如此镇定，真男人！”

 

建于100多年前的大英图书馆还保留着浓厚的十九世纪初期的风味，高大的圆形穹顶透着新曼努埃尔式建筑风格，加上两侧的复古砖柱，会让人联想起哥特式教堂和修道院。图书馆里大部分的灯都已经熄灭，只有亚瑟孤独而朦胧的影子在前方拉伸着，四周安静得只能听见他自己隐隐的心跳声和皮靴的脚步声。

“‘夜色’？ ...‘夜色’？”

亚瑟拔出枪，从左到右巡视着。

然而依旧一片寂静，像没有人存在一样。

“王耀，你在吗...”

突然背后有风声传来，亚瑟警觉地避开了身子，然而他转身看过去的时候，依旧什么都没有。

这香味如此熟悉，一定是他。

“我闻到你的气味了，耀。”

突然背后落下了什么重物，腰被人紧紧地缠住，之后，一只冰凉的手轻轻扼住了他的咽喉。

“...你又输了，亚瑟警官。”

那声音妩媚中带着淡淡的沙哑，是王耀。

“你可真狡猾。”亚瑟苦笑了一声，然后扔掉了手中的枪，举起了双手。

“是你太笨了，宝贝。现在...你是我的人质了...呼...”

一句话尚未说完，亚瑟便感觉背上的重量轻了，那挟制着他的力道一下子松了下来，同时，那人的身体软软地滑了下去。

“...‘夜色’？？”

几乎是下意识的反应，亚瑟眼疾手快地转身抱住了那个虚软的身体。

 

过量的逼供水，对人体有催情的效果。

眼前的人儿大口大口的喘息着，星眸半闭，长发凌乱，雪白的脸颊已经被情欲晕染得通红。他软软地挂在亚瑟的怀里，那淡淡的喘息声不断扰乱着亚瑟仅剩不多的理智。

以王耀的姿色来说，就算没有被催情，已经让他情难自拔了。何况，是现在？

亚瑟闭着眼睛，他几乎在运用全身的理智来抗衡那下半身叫嚣着的情欲。这感觉就好像一个饿极了乞丐，面对一桌复活节的火鸡盛宴依旧要彬彬有礼地声称自己减肥一样。

... ...简直是生不如死的折磨。

他颤抖着手从怀里摸索手铐，首先，首先一定要先把夜色捉拿归案...

“亚瑟警官...”

亚瑟摸索手铐的手，僵在了原地。

因为他感受到，那双原本挂在他腰间的手，正在他下半身摸索着，而那个该死的妖精，正在他的颈侧吹气如兰。

“亚瑟警官...我...好想要你...”

去他的缉拿归案。

亚瑟揽紧了怀中柔软的躯体，下一秒，那人就仰头主动送上了红唇。

唇舌激烈地交缠着，比上次那一吻更热烈，更刺激。亚瑟模糊的脑中隐隐觉得，自己一定是中了王耀的毒，这魅惑的食人花一般的毒。明知道接近他危险而禁忌，却还是身不由己，不能自控。

他的身体像令人上瘾的罂粟，喘息像最甜美的糖。

亚瑟顺着他形状优美的脸颊吻着，同时伸手进那宽松的衣领中摸索。该死的，这皮肤的触感细滑，像上好的中国丝绸。这美好的身体完全点燃了亚瑟的欲火，他狂乱地抚摸着那身体，同时唇在对方的浑身上下游走。

“嗯...亚瑟...”王耀的双眼半眯着，似乎在享受，又似乎在挑衅。他唇角含笑，好似在笑亚瑟为他疯狂的样子。

“...你真是。”

亚瑟一面亲着那修长的脖颈，一面伸手褪下了对方的裤子，触手可及的温度让他吃了吃了一惊。

“...你怎么这么热？”

“你...还不是一样...”王耀在他耳边喘息着，伸手扯下了亚瑟的皮带。“硬得...快要爆出来了。”

亚瑟咬咬牙，他将王耀抱起，放在了阅览室宽阔的木桌上。

因为催情药的原因，王耀的浑身都颤抖着，下身被亚瑟抚摸的地方简直像要浸出水来，那木制的桌面不知不觉已濡湿一片。

感觉再也无法忍耐下去，亚瑟架起王耀的双腿，一下子冲进了那最深处。

“...嗯...”

王耀主动将那双修长玉腿盘上他的腰，因为这刺激，二人都难耐地喘息着。

“...妖精...”

王耀的体内温暖而紧致，比他想象中的滋味更甘甜。亚瑟扶着他的腰，开始大力冲撞着。他已经完全失控，失控在这该死的甜美滋味中。

“嗯...嗯...亚瑟...”

因为桌面有些光滑，王耀的身体被冲撞得有些倒退，他仰着头，眼神迷离，长发凌乱地铺散在脑后。

那桌上蜿蜒着一条水渍。

亚瑟抓起一旁铺在座位上的法兰绒坐垫，垫在王耀的腰下，之后发起了新一轮的进攻。

 

“sir，sir你在里面吗？”

许久不见亚瑟出来，年轻的小助手十分担心，难道长官被怪盗暗算了吗？不愧是“夜色”啊，居然把英明神武的长官都撂倒了。

最终请示过伊丽莎白后，他带着一队人冲到了门口，浩浩荡荡地打算对大英图书馆进行地毯式搜索。

咦，那在探照灯的光线中出现的是？

不就是帅气的警官亚瑟嘛。

那他怀里抱着的长发美人是谁？  
然而，还没等他看清楚，周围突然一下子烟雾缭绕，所有人的视线都被染成一片昏黑。

等烟雾散去，只有他的长官亚瑟一个人表情复杂地站在原地。

 

狐狸永远是狐狸，居然又被他耍了。

亚瑟仰天长叹。

“耀，这次我一定会捉到你的！”

（下）  
庭院深深深几许，杨柳堆烟，帘幕无重数。

王耀做了一个梦。

梦里充斥着淡淡的檀木香，细碎的阳光透过镂空的雕花窗桕中射入，有些微的刺眼。他用戴着翡翠玉扳指的手微微地遮挡，滑落了身上金丝描牡丹的绸被。

“少爷。”

眉目细细的丫鬟上前，给紫檀架上的宣德小香炉填了把新香。丝丝缕缕的甜香熏得王耀有些昏昏欲睡。他慵懒地半倚起身子，拿起了架在旁边楠木椅上的白玉旱烟杆子，深深地吸了一口。

这烟雾在肉眼可见的视线里升腾而起，然后燃起了火星，越烧越旺。

无视身边女人狂乱的呼救声，和那些看不清人脸的隐隐约约的人影。王耀只是冷漠地看着，他眼睁睁地看那粉墙环护的抱厦在他眼前倾塌，掀起一地的烟尘。

反正结局都是一样的，这梦每次都是这样。

一下子清醒，王耀盯着头顶复古的英式天花板发呆。

“怎么醒了，哥。你才睡了四个小时。”

“...没什么。”

王耀坐起身来，习惯性点燃了一支Marlboro香烟。抽烟不是个好习惯，可是烟草的味道却令人清醒。

“别总抽烟。”

一旁的王嘉龙眼疾手快地夺过那烟，然后按熄在了桌面的水晶烟灰缸里。

“管起你哥来了。”王耀淡淡地笑了笑，他疲惫地半闭着眼睛，似乎在思考什么事情。“我带回来的东西你检查过了吗？”

“别的都没问题...但那册资料好像少了一页。”

“是吗，可能是馆藏的旧损吧。”

王嘉龙担忧地看着眼前的人苍白的面颊。每次他出了任务回来，总是一脸疲惫。像终于卸掉了那浓厚的伪装，在太阳下袒露出真实的自己。

夜色就是王耀的伪装。白天，他冷静清醒，优雅淡然，是王嘉龙威严的兄长，是王家这一代的当家人。夜晚，他颠倒众生，妩媚撩人，是英国警方头疼的怪盗，是所有人眼里来去无定喜怒无常的“夜色”

“昨天是不是很惊险？我看了今天BBC的早间新闻...”

不远处巨大的液晶屏电视机还在循环播放清晨的新闻，画面上被警车团团包围的大不列颠图书馆依然矗立在清晨的薄雾中，依然是那么庄严肃穆。

“还好，一点小麻烦。”画面中那穿着制服的修长身影一闪而过，让王耀不禁心头一跳。

“小香...”

“怎么了，哥。”

王耀慵懒地用手拂开前发，用手指揉了揉酸痛的后颈，走下床去洗澡。走进浴室之前，他回头冲王嘉龙浅浅一笑，那笑容清丽又美好。

“干完这最后一票，我们就收手吧，回香港。”

 

New Scotland Yard警察厅半隐没在夜色中，由于是中古建筑的原因，正面的墙身有些斑驳的灰影，在稀薄的雾气中，透着些许的冷清。这里是整个伦敦警署的总部，要负责整个大伦敦地区的治安及维持交通，甚至还要配合指挥反恐事务、保卫皇室成员及英国政府高官等任务。因此，四周的安保十分严密，甚至有些上议院的警力也调配来左近巡逻。

一身黑色紧身衣的王耀站在建筑的最高层，夜风吹动他墨色的长发，那飘摇的发丝拂过他清丽的面庞，让风的气息都带着一点点冷淡的幽香。

王耀捏紧了手中的微型耳麦，又想起了那天夜晚，亚瑟在他耳边的低语。

“...我会尽我所能保护你。”

之后的话，尽数隐没在二人的唇齿间。

“保护...我...”

轻轻用手指触摸着那耳麦的纹路，王耀喃喃自语。触手可及的纹路上面有个小小的英文字母“A”——那是亚瑟名字的首字母。

我这样的人有什么可保护的，亚瑟。

我根本和你不是一路人，你也最好不要和我扯上什么关系。

感情对我这样的人来说，只是无用的奢侈品罢了。就像燃尽的Marlboro香烟，尽管之前也曾绚烂，但烟雾散去，仅仅只剩下一堆没用的灰烬。

对面复古建筑的二层，一扇窗子的光还亮着，他知道是亚瑟。

王耀闭了闭眼，纵身跃入黑暗中。

 

“...出来吧，耀，我知道你在那儿。”

那平稳的话语里没有任何情绪，王耀吃了一惊。被发现了？他在窗沿借力，轻巧地翻身跳入了房间。

“...不愧是亚瑟警官，我自信没发出什么明显的声音。”

王耀眉眼弯弯，唇角勾出一个妩媚的弧度。他知道怎样的笑容对男人有致命的吸引力。

果然，本来表情平静的亚瑟，有一瞬间的失神。但仅仅是一瞬间，那双眼中的迷茫就散去了。亚瑟抬起头，定定地望着眼前的王耀。

“我早说过了，我认得出你的气味。”

“...气味？”王耀歪了歪头，双眼半眯了起来。“怎么，是忘不了我们那销魂蚀骨般的一晚？”

他像猫一样缓慢而优雅地踱到了亚瑟的身边，然后伸手抚摸上那英俊的面颊。就如他所预料到的那般，对方的身体有轻微的颤抖。

“...还是说，想再来一次？”王耀压低的声线像浸满毒液的曼陀罗，他知道没有男人抵抗得了。

然而亚瑟却推开了他。

“你不必在我面前这样子，耀。我知道你只是为了掩饰。”亚瑟舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，有些踌躇般的继续说道，“我已经...什么都知道了。”

王耀的表情有一瞬间的凝固，那魅惑的笑容也僵在了唇角。

“你...就是金陵王家的后人对吗，那个和Wettin家族有近百年贸易往来的王家。”

王耀的眸子一瞬间有杀气闪过，他出手快如闪电，在亚瑟没反应过来之前便恶狠狠地扼住了对方的咽喉。

“...你还知道些什么。”

清冷如冰的声音，丝毫没有了往日的绮丽媚态。

“全部。”即便有些呼吸困难，亚瑟却没有丝毫的慌乱，他依然凝视着王耀，眸光深沉。然后伸手从制服的口袋中掏出了一页纸。

那正是那册Wettin族史丢失的一页。

王耀的瞳孔在这一瞬间狂乱的涣散着，他终于颤抖着放下了手。

 

“我的家族原本在金陵本地靠贩卖丝绸为生，因为质地优秀花样精巧，也算是本地的富庶人家。后来，因为某些原因，我的祖上南下经商，定居在了广州。”

王耀的声音淡淡的，不疾不徐，像在讲述一个遥远的与他无关的故事。

“有一天，我的祖上救下了一伙海上漂流来的洋人，并且热情款待了他们。经过简单的相处，才知道他们来自大洋彼岸，是英国的贵族，因为远游航行遇到风浪，便机缘巧合来到了这个地方。”

亚瑟转头看着王耀的脸，那美丽的侧脸纯净无暇，看不出什么表情。

“他们看到我家里的丝绸与瓷器，觉得十分惊艳，赞叹连连，就提出了建立贸易伙伴关系。祖上也是十分好客的，不疑有他，从此，王家和Wettin家族就建立了世代贸易关系。直到后来...”

那美丽的星眸痛苦地半闭着，似乎陷入了什么不好的回忆中。亚瑟轻轻伸手，握住了他不断颤抖的手指。

“...王家在这场旷日持久的贸易往来中，原本一直占据优势地位。祖上也因为在广州本地的生意兴隆，加上海上的贸易往来，成为当年城中第一富户。这样的状态终于招来了强盗的觊觎，Wettin一伙人，强制让我的祖上，染上了鸦片。”

“...耀。”

“后来的事情，你就都知道了。”王耀依旧直视着前方，目光有些空灵。“...那颗珍珠也根本不是什么航海得到的风暴之眼，而是我祖上的传家宝。”

“所以，你就做了‘夜色’，要把那些东西偷回来？”

“...那原本就是属于我的东西。”

王耀一字一顿地打断了亚瑟，他转过头，那清澄如水晶的美丽眼眸一眨也不眨地看着亚瑟。

“你全都知道了，亚瑟警官。现在，要逮捕我吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头，他轻柔地把王耀揽紧了怀里。

“你忘记我说过，我要保护你吗。耀。”

他虔诚地在王耀的发顶落下一个温柔的吻。

“你拿回你的东西，没什么不对。而且...”

“...而且什么？”

王耀抬起头，正好撞进了那双深情的眼眸。那深黯的绿，像金陵深处那不见底的碧色的泉。

“我会陪你，哪怕，不做这警察。”

那只微型耳麦从王耀的手中滑落，滚到了办公桌的死角。

 

“嗯...别...不要...”

王耀以一个羞耻的姿势跨坐在亚瑟身上，他的衣衫大敞着，雪白的皮肤上面全是暧昧的红痕。

“不喜欢这样？...耀？...嗯？”

亚瑟双手死死地扣紧王耀的纤腰，每当问一句，就发狠地使劲向上一顶，果然引发出对方支离破碎的呻吟。

“啊...嗯...喜...喜欢。”

这个禽兽，居然在办公室就发情，不看看什么场合吗。

“...喜欢谁？”

见身上的美人儿没有回答的意思，亚瑟坏心眼地举起了对方的腰，那交合着的部位的分离，带起了些黏连着的液体。

“...唔...快，快点放下来...”

王耀难受极了，接近高潮被生生喊停，是谁都要憋屈。身后的小穴因为之前的激情已经完全开拓，正不满足地一张一合。

“快说，喜欢谁，不然我就不放。”

坏心眼地欣赏着美人被逼到极限的表情，亚瑟像个充满恶趣味的绅士。

“喜...喜欢你，最...最喜欢...亚瑟...警官，快...快点放进来...呜...”

亚瑟也已经忍到极限，他将怀中的人儿狠狠地按在自己的昂扬上，因为力道和体位的关系，这刺激又深又猛，让两人都发出了满足的喟叹声。

拦住那纤腰一上一下地活动着，亚瑟低头狂乱地亲吻着面前的两颗熟透的樱桃。这个该死的妖精，一定是上天派来惩罚他的。不然为什么一向理智的他，在这个可人儿的面前，总是会像头只有原始欲望的野兽？

笃笃笃。门外传来了敲门声。

“亚瑟，你还在吗。”

糟糕，是伊丽莎白。

王耀喘息着，原本闭着的水眸睁开，给了亚瑟一个狠狠的白眼。这表情像是在责怪他不该不择地点地发情。

亚瑟安抚性的亲了他一口，之后就着二人结合的部位将他抱了起来。

“...呀。”突如其来的晃动让王耀险些惊叫出声，这位置的改变让亚瑟那根东西在他体内埋得更深了，每走一步都是折磨。

亚瑟稳稳地抱着王耀，将他抵在了门上。

不知道是不是出于恶趣味，亚瑟低头在王耀耳边低语。

“...这门上有双向猫眼。”

“...变态吗...这种地方...嗯！”

亚瑟突然的进攻让王耀措手不及，他一手死死地捂住自己的嘴，一手捂住了那个猫眼。这样一来他浑身上下没有了任何着力点，就靠交合着的位置承受着他的体重。

太深了...毫无安全感的位置让王耀像条八爪鱼一样，双腿死死地扣在亚瑟的背上。

一下下的攻击像在折磨他的理智，他颤抖着身体，在情欲的狂潮中迷失着。

“亚瑟...亚瑟？”

敲了会门，见没人回应，门又打不开，伊丽莎白有些奇怪。

“怎么下班也不关灯呢。”

伊丽莎白的脚步声渐渐走远。

事后，王耀很想杀了亚瑟。

因为精神和体力的双重消耗，他在这场情事中，居然毫无尊严地晕了过去。晕过去之前，手还死死地扣着那个猫眼。

 

一年后。

New Scotland Yard警察厅

“亚瑟警官。”

“什么事？”

正在办公室审阅文件的亚瑟抬起了头，他的助手正在门外小心翼翼地看着他。

“伊丽莎白女士说，警厅来了一位新人，需要您来指导一下他的工作。”

“让他进来。”

这么快又有新人来了？亚瑟不疑有他，继续低头投入了文件的工作。

“亚瑟警官，别来无恙啊。”

这熟悉的声音...

亚瑟猛然抬头，正对上那双美丽的金铂色眼睛。

 

END


End file.
